Savior
by x Lunatic Charm x
Summary: Jeremy's point of view when finding the super computer and how he quickly develops his feelings for Aelita. I found this in my computer from a long time ago. Just a quick one-shot, kind of fluffy. Please enjoy.


I don't own Code Lyoko, but I hope you enjoy.

A small girl sat, silent, in the center of the Way-Tower in the Forest Sector of Lyoko. Her short, pink hair fell slightly over her eyes which were shut. Her hands were folded gently in her lap. Millions of small blue numbers rained down in steady streams, cascading along the wall of the round tower. She seemed to be in a form of coma or meditation. There wasn't the slightest movement from her, not even breathing. And she had been kneeling just like that for the past eight years.

Jeremy Belpois sat at his desk in his dorm room, tweaking several of his miniature robots. The genius boy had taken on the project of building the bug-like creatures from scratch. Unfortunately he was missing several vital parts to complete them. He planned to scour the abandoned warehouse near the Kadic Academy campus. It was bound to have some potential scrap metal. The place had been deserted for as long as he could remember, so that was about all he deemed it useful for. The twelve-year-old sighed and pushed up his glasses, slumping back in his chair in relaxation. He could feel the tension pour from his forehead as he closed his eyes. He figured he should get up and go if he was planning to make it there and back before curfew. He was tired, but he stood up and set off, just as a true work-a-holic would.

Jeremy's mind wandered to a conversation he had overheard the other day. Two older students were talking about an abandoned factory just slightly off campus, and it had dawned on him that it could be the ideal place to find parts to finish his robots. He was also tipped off to the fact that there was a manhole in the park on campus that would take him right to the entrance of his destination. So he walked off of the down grounds and out into the park that autumn afternoon.

And just as the kids had said, there was a rusty manhole cover almost hidden by swaying grass. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and mustered all of his strength to lifting the lid to the side. He lowered himself down the pipe ladder into the sewer and pulled the cover back over. He followed the cement path along the water until he found another ladder to take him back to the surface. He emerged at the entrance to the warehouse and ran up to the doors. To his surprise, one slid to the side with ease.

He cautiously stepped inside, temporarily blinded by the darkness. Inside the factory was emptied out- no pieces to be seen. Not too helpful. His footsteps echoed loudly as he neared a huge industrial elevator. He pushed the large red button to bring it down to him. He was slightly concerned that such an old and unused contraption would be dangerous (there was no one to help him if it got stuck). But the lift came down just fine so he stepped on and hit another unlabeled button. The gold doors parted with a loud clunk, and Jeremy found himself in a room with a massive super computer on a platform. It was shut off, covered in dust, and he wondered what it was doing there. Such a piece of incredible equipment was locked up in a factory? What did they need a supercomputer for in a warehouse? He dusted off the side of the enormous cylinder and found a switch to turn it on. It hummed to life, circuits spinning and power firing through it. Jeremy instinctively took a step back. He climbed back into the elevator and pushed the button once more. He wanted to find where the rest of this mainframe was.

Once the doors clicked open he found himself in a large room with a holographic 3D map spinning slowly in the center. Jeremy sat in the chair that was affixed to the floor in front of a three-screened computer and the chair turned automatically to face the monitor. He flicked the screens on. The only light came from a computer screen that was loading for the first time in years. A red message popped up and blinked, beeping incessantly. He clicked on the S.O.S message box, and the screen flickered out to show a video feed of a pink-haired girl kneeling in front of the screen. She was dressed very strangely in baggy pink and off-white clothes, and her ears were long and elf-like. Behind her, the teal background was raining a binary code. Her eyes were shut and she didn't move. Jeremy picked up a headset set next to the keyboard and put it on to test it. "Hello?" he tried.

The girl's bright green eyes blinked open in startled shock. She looked around at the tower she was sitting in. "Where am I?" she asked, slightly scared. She stared at Jeremy on the floating screen in front of her. She was taken aback. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Jeremy. And you are…?"

"… I don't remember." She sounded sad and frustrated.

This was the strangest thing Jeremy could have ever imagined. Was this girl real? Or just an artificial intelligence? She was in this computer screen! There was something very mysterious about this CPU and he wasn't about to simply shut it off and leave. And this girl… she was so beautiful, and she looked trapped. There was something about her that led Jeremy to think that there was more to this. That she wasn't just a virtual character. And at the moment, if his imagination was going to tell him that she was real, she needed a name.

"How about I call you… Maya? Is that okay?" Jeremy asked. Then he remembered where he had gotten the name from. Maya: the name of a virtual animating system. How ironic, he thought.

She thought for a moment. "… I like it. Thank you, Jeremy. But do you have any idea where I am?"

"Well, you're in this computer. The screen says that you're transmitting from somewhere called 'Lyoko'," Jeremy informed her. He was just as confused by the situation as she was. "It looks like you're in a tower of some sort. Why don't you try to walk out and see what's around? By the looks of this map, you're in the middle an entire world."

Maya looked nervous. But she decided, in her present situation, that she would go with his plan. "Um, okay. Here I go," she turned around and cautiously stuck her hand trough the blue and walked through the wall. Somehow, instinctively, she knew how to leave the platform she was standing on. She emerged in a lush green forest, surrounded by trees and vines on the unusually flat and bare ground. It was like a stone, colored green but lifeless. She sent Jeremy a visual.

"That's amazing!" Jeremy exclaimed, his voice echoing out through the sky around Maya as he saw the picture of her surroundings.

Maya walked further across the plain and suddenly a small, robot-looking monster jumped out from behind a tree trunk and began rapidly firing a stream of red lasers at her. She sprinted back into the tower she had been in. "Jeremy what was that?" she asked, scared.

Jeremy felt bad when he saw the terrified expression across her face. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have gone out there."

"It's not your fault," she said, seemingly genuinely confused as to why he was apologizing. She shot him a smile that lit up the dim room he was sitting in.

And there Jeremy realized it. There was something extremely special about this girl, virtual or not. And he felt the twinge in his heart and he felt that it was the beginning or a very special friendship, or possibly something more. But he couldn't give up Maya. She was too perfect for him to shut her computer off, because he didn't want to see her leave. So he said goodbye, flicked the monitor off, leaving the supercomputer running, and left the factory without pieces to his robot, but missing a few in his heart where she had just stepped in. But what he gained was the undying desire and light in his life to free this mystery girl from her simulated prison on Lyoko.

~~~

Yay fluffy drabble I found hiding in my computer! How did that get there? Well, hank you, and tell me what you thought, and I'll try to improve for you lovely readers next time.


End file.
